A longstanding problem in the utility industry is an economically efficiently way reading of utility meters without inconveniencing the dwelling resident. Manual meter reading has a significant disadvantage in that it requires a large amount of manpower, leading to significant expense. Further, meter readers may erroneously record the numeral values of the meter register or the homeowner may not be present at the time the meter reading is to take place.
In order to solve the personnel requirements of physical meter reading, a large number of remote meter reading units have been developed. These meter reading units may be, for example, an automatic meter reading (AMR) unit such as the Evolution™ available from Elster AMCO Water of Ocala, Fla. The meter register comprises a sensor to detect the rotation of movement of the components within the meter to generate an electrical count of the volume of commodity that flows through the meter. The recorded data from the meter is broadcast by a communication device of the AMR unit using a radio frequency (RF) signal. In such types of systems, the meter measurement is broadcast from the communication device using an RF signal that can be read from a remote location. In these remote meter reading systems, the antenna of the communication device is typically included in the AMR unit and is located underground in the meter pit. In many situations, the pit lid or cover is formed from a metallic material, such as iron, that significantly inhibits the transmission of radio frequency signals therethrough.
As the use of fixed network AMR systems for commercial, residential, and remote applications increases, the need for a robust antenna assembly has become increasingly important. Since many meter pit locations were established as the original water infrastructure was constructed, improvements to the roadways and sidewalks, as well as a reduction in costs, has forced the need for safe, low profile and rugged metering products. Currently, AMR antennas are being used on sidewalks where pedestrian traffic may interact with the antenna assembly and in areas of heavy vehicular traffic. Thus, antenna designs must achieve a balance between physical size, RF performance and mechanical strength to make the products ideally suited for long-range communication, supporting vehicle traffic and pedestrian safety.
Accordingly, an improved pit mount interface (PMI) device and antenna assembly are desirable.